


The Best Distraction

by sarina



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarina/pseuds/sarina
Summary: Bruce and Y/N have been seeing each other for a while now--five months to be exact. And to everyone's surprise, including his own, he's not interested in searching elsewhere. But when a new villain is released from Arkham Asylum and begins to make threats towards Batman, Bruce worries that Y/N's life is in danger.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to create a Batman storyline with a villain that isn't the Joker, so this will be my take on that. Hopefully you all like it!
> 
> This story is definitely a slow burn for the first couple of chapters so please bear with me.

Bruce sighed and stood still as Y/N paced in front of him. She didn’t say anything, but her actions communicated more than her words currently could. “Why didn’t you tell me that’s what you were doing last night?”

Bruce opened his mouth to speak, but shut it when she began to speak again.

“Were you afraid I’d tell you not to go?”

“No, I—”

“Did you not want me to worry?”

“No—”

Bruce stopped her by holding onto the tops of her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. She looked up at him, eyes full of worry and stress. He sighed sympathetically. “I would have gone even if you told me not to and I wouldn’t want you to worry, but I can’t control that. Last night is something that I want to keep you separate from for as long as possible. You don’t need to worry about me, but I worry about you. If you were to be involved in what’s going on right now it would put a target on your back. I want to keep you safe and it’s unsafe for you to be in the middle of this.”

Y/N furrowed her eyebrows. She wanted to ask why he felt that way, but she knew he would ignore the question and tell her she didn’t need to know. Bruce looked at her, a confused look on his face.

“Okay,” she said with a shrug. She didn’t want to argue and she didn’t want to be upset anymore. She was just happy that he was okay.

“Come here,” Bruce said, pulling her into his chest in attempt to calm her down. He could feel her body trembling against his. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and rubbed his hands over her back. He hadn’t meant to frighten her as much as he did.

The fast pace of her heart rate slowed to where it was almost back to normal before she pulled back and looked up at him. “I’m sorry I freaked out on you,” she said.

Bruce smiled and shook his head, “If the roles were reversed I would have responded the same way.”

She smiled and nodded, “Yeah. I guess we care about each other a little, huh?”

“What does that mean?” he asked, smile slowly turning into a smirk.

Y/N raised an eyebrow and smirked back at him. “Billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne—he’s the man who’s known to have an abundance of lady suitors,” she said using the tone of an announcer at a baseball game.

He rolled his eyes, “You’re ridiculous.”

“Am I?” she asked, giving him a wink and turning to walk towards the California king sized bed. She sat on the mattress, bouncing a few times. “I’m surprised you’ve kept me around as long as you have.”

“It’s only been a little over five months,” he said, walking to the bed.

“Have you been counting the days, Bruce-y?” Y/N teased, sticking her foot in his direction as got closer to her.

He chuckled and moved her leg out of the way so he could stand between her legs. He leant down, pushing her back so she lay on the bed. He adjusted his standing position as his body hovered over hers.

“You tease too much,” Bruce said, placing his arms on either side of her head to hold himself up.

“I could say the same about you,” Y/N said, wrapping her arms around his neck as he began to press kisses against her neck. She moaned softly as he began to nibble at her earlobe, her fingers knotting in his hair.

“Master Wayne, I—oh, my apologies. I wasn’t aware that Miss Y/N was here,” Alfred said, looking away from the bed.

“Hi Alfred,” Y/N said, giving him a smile. She unwrapped herself from Bruce’s body and sat up on the bed. Bruce smiled and straightened his posture.

“Hello Y/N,” he smiled back before turning to Bruce. “I was going to tell you the verdict about yesterday’s activities, but it can wait.”

“No, it’s okay. You guys talk,” Y/N said standing up from the bed and sliding her shoes onto her feet. “I have to get to work.”

Bruce watched her and smiled when she wrapped one hand around the back of his neck, pulling his lips down to hers. “I’ll see you later,” he said, pressing another kiss to his lips before she exited the room, giving Alfred a quick hug on the way out.

A smirk came over Alfred’s face once Y/N left the room and Bruce looked at him quizzically. “What?” he asked.

“You seem to rather enjoy Miss Y/N’s company. I haven’t seen any other women besides her for a few months now,” Alfred said.

Bruce shrugged, “I’ve been busy and her schedule correlates with mine.”

“Didn’t you alter your meeting with Commissioner Gordon last week because you wished to take her out for dinner?” Alfred asked, trying to sound genuinely curious, but his smirk gave him away.

“What was this ‘verdict’ you wanted to talk to me about?” Bruce asked, wanting nothing more than to switch the topic of conversation from its current one.

“Ah, yes,” Alfred said, going straight into his business mode. “I was speaking with Diana and Clark last night. They fear the rise of upcoming power due to rumors coming from Arkham Asylum.”

“What kind of rumors?” Bruce asked, following Alfred downstairs as they headed for the Batcave.

“Most talk about an insane man being released early who has admitted to murdering three people. He is a highly intelligent man whose birth name is currently unknown, but has worked under the alias of ‘The Riddler’,” Alfred said, pulling up pictures of a man in a green suit on the monitors of Bruce’s computers. He wore a mask the same color of green that covered his eyes, but he looked like an average person, nonetheless.

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows and leaned toward the screen of the monitor before turning back to Alfred. “Did you run facial recognition on all of these?” he asked.

“I have. Unfortunately, there are too many results to pin one person to him,” Alfred said, putting one more picture up on the monitors. “This was a note found in his cell as guards cleaned it after his release.”

‘This is for The Batman—I anticipate he will receive this, seeing as I’ve left it for him. I only have one question for you: What does one do when they conceal their appearance and show their true self? Do you know the answer? I’ll give you a few more moments to guess. The answer is: wear a disguise. We all wear disguises, don’t we? The Joker, The Riddler… The Batman. We’re all hiding our physical identity from the public even if it is unnecessary. I’m not calling on you to reveal your identity, but to guess mine. You’re going to want to know it.’

“This guy’s insane,” Bruce said after reading the note, turning away from the monitors and running his hands through his hair. He winced at the slight pain in his shoulder from the night before.

“You don’t feel any hesitation towards him at all?” Alfred asked.

“Seeing as all we have from him is an unthreatening note, I’m not putting him at the top of my priority list,” Bruce said, turning back towards the monitor to skim the note, reading between the lines to make sure there wasn’t anything he missed. “We can definitely keep him on the radar, though.”

“Would you like me to continue looking for his identity, Master Wayne?” Alfred asked.

“Yeah. It’ll be good to figure out who he is,” Bruce said, leaning back against the table.

Alfred nodded, typing some codes into the computer system before turning back to Bruce. “Now I would like to get back to the matter I was discussing previously,” he said.

“What matter?” Bruce asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“The matter between you and Miss Y/N,” Alfred began, watching Bruce as he sighed and shook his head. “It really is remarkable to see.”

“It’s remarkable to see?” Bruce asked, leaning back against the metal table.

“Yes, very much so. I haven’t seen you so involved with a woman before,” Alfred elaborated.

Bruce nodded, “Yeah and that’s probably why I’m going to end it soon.”

“Why?”

“Every moment she’s with me she’s more at risk of getting hurt. I can’t risk her life; she deserves better than what I can offer.”

Bruce sighed and pushed himself off of the table and walked back to the computer he was at previously, starting to move the mouse around in attempt to make himself look busy so Alfred would leave him alone.

“Master Wayne, if it’s any consolation, I don’t think Miss Y/N is worried in the same way that you are for herself,” Alfred said, still standing near the table that Bruce had just pushed away from.

“That’s because she doesn’t understand the stakes and how high they are,” Bruce said. Even he knew it sounded like he was attempting to convince himself more than he was convincing Alfred.

“She already knows your biggest secret, Bruce. Why haven’t you explained it to her?” Alfred asked. Bruce was initially shocked that he had used his first name because it was only something he did very rarely when they were having professional conversations. Granted, the conversation had turned from professional to casual rather quickly.

“She doesn’t need to know,” Bruce replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Don’t you care for her?”

“Of course I do. Why do you think I’m trying to protect her from all of this?”

Alfred didn’t say anything, but smiled when he noticed Bruce’s surprised expression at the words that had just escaped from his mouth. “I do understand, Master Wayne. Are the two of you still going to the gala event tonight?”

“Yeah,” he replied, checking the watch strapped onto his left wrist.

“Maybe you should take her out for dinner beforehand and speak with her about it,” Alfred suggested, watching Bruce as he began to walk towards the stairs that led up back into his mansion.

“Maybe I will,” he said, jogging up the steps.

“And Master Wayne,” Alfred called when Bruce’s hand grasped the doorknob. Bruce turned his head slightly to show Alfred he was listening, but didn’t turn completely around.

“I believe you care more for Y/N than you’re allowing yourself to.”

Bruce shook his head to himself and pulled the door open, reaching for his car keys that were on the kitchen countertop.


	2. Two

The hustling and bustling chitter chatter clamored throughout the communications center. Some people were yelling back and forth to each other at different stations and some were yelling at the person on the other side of the line while the repeating _ding_ sounded throughout the room, notifying everyone of holding calls.

Two in the afternoon on a Tuesday wasn’t normally a busy time for people with normal jobs, but it was a seriously busy time for police dispatchers.

“Ma’am, I’m sorry, but I can’t send a police officer out for that,” Y/N said, dragging her pen across the notepad at her station.

“Why not?” the woman asked, her tone had been curt from the beginning of the call, but it was apparent she was getting more frustrated when she wasn’t getting the answer she wanted.

“Because your vehicle being impounded is a civil matter between you and the apartment complex. I can give you contact information for the property manager and the company who towed your vehicle, but I’m not going to send an officer out to tell you the same thing that I just did.”

“Fine, give me the contact information.”

Y/N muted her headset and let out a loud sigh as she pulled up the tow log on one of her computer monitors. She unmuted her microphone and read the contact information for both the property manager and tow company for the woman and got her off the line as quickly as possible.

“Sounds like a fun call,” Tess said, turning towards Y/N. They typically sat beside each other so they could speak about their stressful calls with each other when they got a free minute.

“Oh yeah, I love being called a cunt because I tell people what they don’t want to hear,” Y/N said.

Tess laughed and pulled a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear, “Who doesn’t?”

“Mind if I cut in?” a deeper voice asked from behind Y/N. She turned to see Bruce standing behind her, a small vase with flowers in his hand.

“By all means,” Tess said, giving Y/N a wink before turning to face her computer monitors.

“What are you doing here?” Y/N asked, turning to face Bruce.

“I needed to talk to Gordon, but I wanted to bring something by to help get you through the day,” he said, setting the vase down on her table and a plastic bag with two energy drinks beside it.

Y/N giggled and looked up at him, taking one of his hands in hers, “Bless you.”

Bruce chuckled and gave her hands a squeeze.

“You can pull up a chair if you want to listen in…”

“No, no, I’m not going to be here long. I was hoping you would like to go out to dinner tonight before we head out to the gala?”

“Sure, that sounds perfect.”

Bruce thought so too. He smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but Y/N stuck one finger up and pointed to her headset as an emergency call rang through in her ear.

“Okay, okay. I need you to take a deep breath for me because I can’t understand what you’re saying. _Where_ are you?”

Bruce smiled and gave her shoulder a squeeze before heading towards the offices where Jim said he’d be waiting for him. He knocked on the door and waited for the sound of a gruff voice telling him to come in.

“Bruce, thank you for stopping by,” Jim said, motioning for Bruce to close the door behind him.

He took a seat in front of Gordon’s desk and waited for him to begin their meeting. Jim leaned back in his chair, thinking about his word choice before continuing.

“I don’t mind if you spend time with my dispatchers, but I don’t want it hindering her work performance. She’s one of the best ones here,” he said, motioning out the window where they could see Y/N and Tess talking in the call center.

“I understand. I wouldn’t want her performance compromised either,” Bruce agreed, sitting up straighter in his seat. This meeting was far more uncomfortable than he anticipated.

Jim nodded, “Good, it seems like we’re on the same page, then. Now to the real matter at hand, I think we need to figure out what this Riddler fellow is doing.”

Bruce was surprised that even Gordon was suspicious of this guy—he seemed like a lunatic, no doubt, but he hadn’t made any true threats since being released.

“Is there any new information on him?” Bruce asked.

“We have confirmation that he is attending the gala that you’re going to tonight for local businesses and he may be plotting something. We don’t know, though, this guy is so unpredictable,” he said.

“Do we have any better facial recognition pictures on him?” Bruce asked, watching Jim flip through a file.

“These are all we have so far,” he said, laying down three pictures on his desk.

Bruce sighed when he saw them. There was only one picture that showed his face and it was so blurry it could be anyone.

“I know they aren’t much help,” Jim said in response to Bruce’s sigh, putting the pictures back into their manila envelope.

“I’ll keep my eyes open tonight,” Bruce said.

Jim nodded as he put the file back, “Don’t let Y/N distract you.”

Bruce looked at him in surprise, but Jim just shrugged, “I’m in here a lot, I hear all of the gossip between the women.”

Bruce chuckled and nodded his head, “I won’t get distracted.”

 

■■■

 

 “What made you want to go to dinner tonight?” Y/N asked as they took their seats across from each other. The white tablecloth on the table was giving her anxiety—it was so delicate and pretty and this place was willing to trust people to eat on it.

“It was brought to my attention that I need to discuss things with you,” Bruce said, taking a drink of his white wine.

“What kinds of things?” she asked.

Bruce sighed and averted his gaze from her for a few seconds. His eyes darted back up to hers and she looked at him questioningly.

“I worry about you more than you think,” he began. “With what I do, your life is at more of a risk than you know.”

“Is this your fancy way of telling me you don’t want to see me anymore?” Y/N asked, giving him a smirk as she took a sip of her wine.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying at all,” Bruce said. “I’m trying to say that I worry about you because I care for you.”

Y/N smiled from behind her wine glass and set it down.

“I care about you too,” she said.

Bruce smiled and opened his mouth to speak when the waiter returned to their table with their entrees. Both thanked the waiter before turning back to their previous conversation.

“I was curious if you wanted to see each other more… exclusively?” he asked, looking at Y/N, but avoiding eye contact.

She was taken aback by his question. Not because she didn’t want that as well, but because she never thought he would.

“What exactly does that mean?” she asked.

“You’re the only woman I’m interested in right now. And if you feel the same, I wanted to give you an option for us,” he said.

He began to stumble over his words and it made Y/N smile.

“So what you’re saying is I can’t accept dates from the police officers who ask me out anymore?” she teased, giving him a smirk.

“You’re more than welcome to, I just wanted to—”

Y/N cut him off by reaching across the table and grabbing his hand in hers. His hands were clammy.

“I was just teasing you. I would really like to be more… _exclusive_ with you,” she smiled, giving his hand a squeeze before pulling it back.

Bruce visibly relaxed and let out a sigh, shaking his head with a smile. “You’re such a fucking tease,” he said in a low tone.

Y/N giggled and gave him a wink before picking up her fork and stabbing her salad with it. She knew that this was difficult for Bruce to say and she didn’t want to focus on the topic of it for so long it made him uncomfortable. This was a new side to him she hadn’t seen before, but it was one she sure as hell was interested in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this is going to be a slow burn for the first couple of chapters, but I hope you like it so far! :)  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut towards the end of this chapter. I just wanted to let everyone know in case it's not something you're comfortable reading. I tried to keep it at the end of the chapter so if it does bother you, you can just stop reading as it starts, but there is a liiiittle plot afterwards. Nothing too major, though :)

Y/N sighed and laced her fingers together in front of her, leaning against Bruce’s side as he spoke to another older gentleman—this one with a monocle. She was certain those had died out ages ago, but maybe this was a family heirloom. Whatever it was, she couldn’t help but to think of the king’s right-hand-man from the animated Cinderella movie when she saw him. He was nearly a carbon copy, but with more grey hair than the cartoon.

Bruce noticed her boredom and kissed the side of her head as they continued to converse. She knew that she probably looked like an unappreciative date, but galas were not her style. The only reason she had ever come was because Bruce would get just as bored and wanted someone by his side the entire night. An added bonus was that she got to see him dressed in one of his nicer suits, typically with a bowtie.

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” Monocle Man said, extending his hand for Y/N to shake.

She smiled politely and shook his hand, “Y/N.”

“James Irely. Charmed,” he said, letting her hand go.

“James and his wife, Irene, own the Maison de Magda in Downtown Gotham,” Bruce said.

“If you have any hat needs, we’re able to assist you,” Irene smiled, holding her hand out for Y/N to shake as well.

“That’s great to know, thank you,” she smiled.

The night continued on unadventurously as more moderately successful, local business owners approached Bruce, hoping that if they talked their company up enough he’d be willing to give them a donation. He typically would, but there were some businesses that even he was skeptical about helping fund.

“Bored?” Bruce asked with a smirk as they pulled away from another group of gentlemen who were guffawing at some joke he’d made before excusing the two of them.

“No,” she said, looking up at him.

He raised eyebrows at her response as if to say, ‘Come on.’

“Yes,” she sighed. “I’m sorry; these just aren’t fun for me.”

Bruce smiled and picked up two glasses of champagne off a tray a waiter was carrying as they passed by and handed one to her. She smiled appreciatively and downed half the glass, earning looks of confusion from nearby businesspeople.

“How about we make it a little more fun, then?” he offered after taking a sip of his drink.

 Y/N smirked, “What are you suggesting, Mr. Wayne?” she asked, knowing how much he loved when she called him that.

“I was thinking we could find a spot to get away for an hour and come back when the gala’s ending,” he said, looking her up and down. The crooked smile he’d given her was enough to make her weak at the knees.

“I like the way you think,” she smiled, biting her lower lip in anticipation.

Bruce moved his hand up and pulled her lip from between her teeth, watching the redness her teeth left. He wanted so badly to cause some of his own. He placed a hand on the small of her back and turned them around, scanning the room for the nearest exit.

“Bruce Wayne, is that you?” a male voice called from behind them.

Bruce sighed and cursed, turning around with one of the most insincere smiles Y/N had ever seen him give. She had to look away from him to keep from laughing.

A man in an olive suit stood no more than four feet away from them. He took a few steps closer so that they could speak more privately.

“Yes, it’s me,” Bruce said, extending his hand for the man to shake.

“Edward Nygma,” the man introduced, glancing at Y/N. “And who are you?” he asked, stepping to the left so he was now in front of her rather than Bruce.

“Y/N. Nice to meet you,” she said, extending her hand. Edward held her hand in his, lifting the back of it to his lips. He pressed a kiss to the top of her hand and gave her a smile.

“Y/N. A gorgeous name for a gorgeous woman. If I may be so bold, you look absolutely stunning. That dress is gorgeous and the color contrasts with your complexion in the loveliest way. The color it brings out in your eyes is just heavenly,” he said, letting her hand go.

She was taken aback by the showering of compliments he’d given her and blushed, thanking him shyly.

“How can I help you, Mr. Nygma?” Bruce asked, straightening his posture and wrapping an arm around Y/N’s waist.

Edward furrowed his eyebrows as he looked between the two of them. “Oh, I apologize. I didn’t mean to cause any friction, I just wasn’t sure of the relation,” he said, motioning between them. To be honest, neither Bruce nor Y/N were sure. However, Bruce held his stiff composure; he didn’t trust this guy.

“I have the idea of starting up a low-income program that allows the citizens of Gotham who do not have a place to call home somewhere to go,” Edward said, answering Bruce’s earlier question.

“That’s not a bad idea. What kind of funding have you already provided for your program?” Bruce asked.

“I’ve got the warehouse secured, but because of my ignorance to this city, I’m unaware of any local contractors or carpenters that would be able to help bring some life into the space. If I can turn that place into something remarkable and have someone with your social status assist in the promotion of it, I am sure it will flourish,” Edward said.

“Are you not asking for a donation?” Bruce asked.

Edward chuckled, nearly scoffed, and shook his head, “No, I won’t be needing your money, Mr. Wayne. I have my finances in order, I would just like some help in establishing a name for my charity over the entire city of Gotham.”

“If you’re needing any kind of restorative interior and exterior repair, I can get in contact with you about who would be a better fit. I just need more specifics about what exactly you’d like the place to look like,” Bruce said.

Edward nodded and reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a business card. It was quite a tacky design, but at least it was easy to read. The card was a dark olive green color with white lettering. The front of the card had his name and contact information at the bottom left.

“If possible, would you be able to give me a call if you can think of anyone who would be able to assist me?” Edward asked.

“Yes, I can,” Bruce said, sliding his business card into one of his jacket pockets.

“I do appreciate it,” Edward said, giving the couple a smile before turning away to find another wealthy person to chat with.

Before Bruce could even dissect the situation of what had happened, Y/N’s warm breath on his ear sent a shiver down his spine.

“Can we please get out of here now?” she asked, teasingly biting his earlobe.

Bruce groaned quietly and bit his lower lip, looking down at her, “You are trouble, you know that?”

Y/N giggled and nodded, “Just for you,” she said, her hand reaching up to unbutton his jacket. Bruce spun the two of them around quickly, walking towards the nearest exit he could find.

 

An old coat closet wasn’t the most _glamourous_ place either of them have had sex in, but it wasn’t the worst. Bruce pushed her against the door after shutting it, mouth attaching to hers as he hoisted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist.

“You got me so fucking hard back there,” Bruce breathed out, pushing his jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor.

“Really? Let me see,” Y/N said, reaching her hand down to palm him over his trousers. He thrusted against her touch and moaned quietly, making her giggle.

“Don’t push it,” Bruce growled, latching onto her neck with his teeth. She whimpered and dug her nails into the back of his neck, grinding her crotch against his.

“Please Bruce, please,” she breathed out, sliding her fingers into the thin fabric of his boxers—the only thing separating them now. Her thumb rubbed over his head, spreading his precum over it. The small whimpers he made were so foreign, but so lovely to Y/N. She continued her teasing to the most sensitive part of his body, hand tightening around his shaft as she pushed him closer and closer to his release.

“Fuck, stop, stop,” Bruce breathed out, releasing his mouth from her shoulder where his teeth had been previously digging into her soft skin.

“Did I do something wrong?” Y/N asked, immediately pulling her hand away from him.

Bruce chuckled and shook his head, “Fuck no, you’re perfect. I just think it’s your turn for torture, darling.”

Y/N watched with hazed eyes as he stuck his thumb and finger into her mouth. She bit and sucked at his fingers, coating them with her saliva. He groaned and closed his eyes, moving his hand down to her clit, rubbing his thumb over it gently at first, making her whimper.

“Not good enough, sweetheart?” he teased, pushing the tip of his index finger into her.

She shook her head and tried to push down on his hand, but he held her up so she couldn’t.

“What do you want me to do?” Bruce whispered in her ear, biting the shell of it gently.

“Harder… faster,” she breathed out, hips grinding involuntarily against his fingers.

Bruce chuckled as he watched her in her state of dismay and continued at his slow and agonizing pace. When he knew she was at her breaking point and wouldn’t be able to take it anymore, he moved his fingers from her.

Her loud complaint made Bruce chuckle, neither caring if someone walking outside could hear them. He stuck his fingers into his mouth, sucking her juices off. A soft moan from the back of his throat made her roll her eyes back into her head.

“You’re really asking for it tonight, aren’t you?” Bruce smirked, adjusting so he was lined up with her.

She nodded vigorously and tried to push down on him once more. This time he let her. Both moaned louder than expected and buried their faces in each other’s shoulders. Bruce slowly began to thrust upward, getting as deep into her as he possibly could. Y/N bit his shoulder, still covered by his dress shirt and dug her nails into his back.

Bruce hissed and began to thrust faster, causing her to bounce on him as she tried to hold herself steady. He took ahold of her hips in his hands, fingers digging in so hard she knew there would be bruises the next morning, and held her still as he fucked her mercilessly against the door of the coat closet.

Were they making an unnecessarily loud amount of noise that anyone walking by could hear? Absolutely. Did they care? Absolutely not.

“Fuck, Bruce, you feel so fucking good in me. You’re so good,” Y/N moaned out, nails so deep in his skin she was almost worried she tore his dress shirt.

“Y/N, you’re so fucking wet and tight around me, I’m so close, baby,” he groaned, thrusting faltering as he neared his release.

“Keep going… faster, harder,” Y/N nearly squealed as she felt herself on the brink of her orgasm.

“Fuck, I’m so close,” he groaned, fingers gripping onto her tighter than before.

“Oh god, me too,” she moaned, legs wrapped so tightly around him, Bruce knew she was only a few seconds away.

He reached between their bodies and pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing in fast, hard circles to get her over the edge of her orgasm. With a loud scream, Y/N held onto Bruce tightly and shook as she finished, pushing him over the edge as well.

They stood in the coat closet for a couple minutes, Y/N’s legs and arms still wrapped around Bruce like a tourniquet. The only sound echoing throughout the room was their heavy breathing and the quiet sounds Bruce made when he kissed Y/N’s exposed skin on her chest and neck.

“You are such a distraction, you know that?” he teased, pressing a kiss to her lips.

“Sorry,” she said, a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks.

He smiled and shook his head, “Don’t worry, you’re the best kind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all liked this! Thanks for checking it out :)
> 
> Just for your information: I know absolutely nothing about the DC universe (I'm more of a Marvel girl, myself). However, I really love Ben Affleck's portrayal of Batman and it has sparked my interest in the franchise. I've been researching a ton before deciding to post anything, but if there is anything wrong in what I post, please don't hesitate to let me know!


End file.
